Spilled Blood Cries to Heaven
by BlueHarlequin
Summary: Dean has a moral dilemma giving Sam exactly what he wants. Wincest. Dean x Sam (censored version)
1. A Kiss

Spilled Blood Cries to Heaven

Chapter 1 – A Kiss

Author: BlueHarlequin

Disclaimer: Nothing of Supernatural belongs to me. This is not for profit. No copyright infringement intended.

Warnings: underage sex, incest, assumes that pre-teens were still pretty innocent in the mid 90's, may contain spoilers up to current season.

A/N: unbeta'd. Please be kind. Updates are always posted in my profile. Feel free to PM me with comments or leave a review, I love hearing from ya'll! Due to some of the site requirements there are some alternate avenues to access my writing posted in my profile as well.** All the uncensored content is on my blog or the other fiction site.**

Dean x Sam

Summary: Dean angsts over taking Sam's innocence, Sam doesn't.

* * *

When I look at Sammy I always feel a pang of guilt. Maybe this is one of the reasons I am so hard on him, or maybe it was because of my inability to forgive him. There was once a time where we shared everything with each other, time when there were no lies or deceitful actions. Sam used to get so frustrated when he wanted to do something and I told him "No, Dad said we can't." But I could never deny him anything. For every no, there was a yes to something else, a consolation, an accommodation. So when Sammy would get scared I would let him hug me tight in his sleep. I gave in to every pleading look and soft touch. Maybe that should have been a clue to his sinful nature. He is a temptation I gave into, a constant reminder of my lack of willpower.

The very first time I gave in it was a kiss. Dad and I had returned late from a hunt to find Sam asleep at the small table in the motel room. Dad left to get plastered in some bar and avoid the drama that usually happened when Sam woke up. I waited till the sound of the Impala's engine had drifted off in the distance before I shook him gently. I took care to stay on the far side of his knife hand. On numerous occasions when he was frightened, Sam had unconsciously tried to gut me with his switchblade when I woke him up. He must have been tired because he simply lifted his head and looked at me angrily. Without a word he got up and walked over to the bed and began to put on his pyjamas.

"Sammy," I began, stopping at the death glare I received. I was being intimidated by my little brother. That was so not happening. I tackled him on the bed and began tickling him furiously. At first he tried to keep it in and fight back but after a moment he started laughing and crying, "Dean! Stop it! That tickles!" When I was satisfied he wasn't mad anymore I stopped. A few hiccups and a deep breath later he turned to me and kissed me full on the lips.

"Sam! What the hell?!" I pulled back totally alarmed.

"That's what you do when you love someone." He looked at me totally confused.

My mind struggled to catch up with his logic. "Okay, yea, that is sort of right, where did you learn that?"

"On TV, the girl was so happy the guy killed the monster she kissed him."

My eyes rolled back into my head, daytime TV was going to be the death of me. Sam watched entirely too much of it and sometimes developed strange ideas of what constituted normal. "Silly, only girls are supposed to kiss boys that way." And I stopped. Was I really going to have this discussion with my 12 year old brother? Never mind the birds and the bees; I thought about how difficult it was going to be to explain to my brother why guys don't kiss other guys. Sammy always had far too many questions about everything. This was totally a discussion for dad. I could tell Sam was waiting for me to clarify. Dad probably wasn't going to come home until morning and Sam would pester me all night if I didn't give some sort of answer. "Sammy, you kiss your family on the cheek."

"Oh, well, I'm really glad you came home okay." He leaned forward and gave me a small peck on the cheek. I really shouldn't have felt anything other relief but something made me watch the way Sam licked his lips. He murmured, "It's not the same." I wasn't ready for the kiss that came next. Soft moist lips pressed against mine and I lost. I lost to Sammy's sweet innocent lips. I pressed my tongue against his mouth and he opened up to me. His arms went around me as I pushed him down on the bed. We laid there kissing till he ran out of breath. My mind was screaming this was a thousand types of wrong.

"Dean?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I know baby brother, I know." I closed my eyes and tried to smash down all the thoughts warring in my head. This was okay for now. I could deal with this.

* * *

I woke up early the next morning to find Sam curled around me. Rolling over I noted that our father was still not back. He must have found a chick to bang. Disentangling myself from Sam, who moaned softly at the lost warmth, I began packing up to leave. At least I could have everything ready before he came back. A smooth morning would lessen dad's irritation at the inevitable barrage of questions. It occurred to me that I might have to prep Sam a little bit. After the kissing session last night we fell asleep. I realized if Sammy said anything about it, dad would skin me alive.

I pulled the covers off the bed causing Sam to still up abruptly. "Dean! What the hell!"

"Sam don't cuss!"

"You do it!"

"I'm older; now get ready before dad comes back." Sam's face pulled back in annoyance. I had to phase my next question very delicately or I would be on the receiving end of Sam's bitch mode. "Sammy, you know you can't say anything to dad about us kissing, right?"

Sam frowned, and I prepared myself for argument. He took a deep breath. "Yes."

"Yes!?" I was astonished at the lack of fight.

"Yes, because you said only girls kiss boys that way. So, obviously it's not right for us to and Dad would be mad at us if we did something we weren't supposed to." He sighed heavily. "But I really like kissing you, so is it okay if Dad's not around?"

I was a bit surprised and sort of disturbed over how easily Sam had come to his conclusion. Then again Sam was getting better at connecting the dots. On several occasions he had even steered conversations to the point where he got the answer he wanted. Damn if I wasn't about to do it as well. "I think that would be okay." My brain was repeating in an endless loop, _"it's not okay, it's not okay, it's not okay."_

I pushed Sam towards the bathroom and continued packing up our gear. Twenty minutes later, Sam stumbled out of the bathroom, his scruffy hair dripping all over. "Put your stuff away and pick up all the trash." All the takeout containers from the last few nights were still sitting on the small table in the room. "I'm going to take a shower." I really wanted to stand there and let the warm water wash away everything, but knowing dad would be back soon cut the luxury short. As I turned off the water I heard the door open and Dad walk in.

* * *

tbc

Reviews are like alcohol, they make me all warm and fuzzy


	2. A Touch

Spilled Blood Cries to Heaven

Chapter 2 – A Touch

Author: BlueHarlequin

Disclaimer: Nothing of Supernatural belongs to me. This is not for profit. No copyright infringement intended.

Warnings: underage sex, incest, assumes that pre-teens were still pretty innocent in the mid 90's, may contain spoilers up to current season.

A/N: unbeta'd. Please be kind. Updates are always posted in my profile. Feel free to PM me with comments or leave a review, I love hearing from ya'll! Due to some of the site requirements there are some alternate avenues to access my writing posted in my profile as well.** All the uncensored content is on my blog or the other fiction site.**

Dean x Sam

Summary: Dean angsts over taking Sam's innocence, Sam doesn't.

* * *

I honestly thought after the first hour of questions about daytime TV, girls and kissing that dad was going to crash the car. After hour two about gratitude, first base and marrying girls you loved, I was going to make our father crash the car just to get Sam to drop it. Finally when Sam was about to ask why boys don't kiss I jumped in with, "Sam, I think Dad is tired, we can talk later." Sam glanced at me and to his credit, he got the hint. At the same moment I looked up and saw that this was not a conversation our father wanted to have with Sam. In fact, the look of relief on his face and the secondary glance he gave me through the rear view mirror indicated that this was something he wanted me to take care of.

* * *

On the way back from a hunt I sat in the Impala wishing for a hot shower and dreading the nervous glances Dad kept giving me. I was waiting for him to bring up Sam's behaviour. "Sam is really growing up fast." I almost snorted. So this is how he was going to approach it. "Dean you know Sam will listen to anything you say. I hope you can take the responsibility to tell him the right things." I blinked just a little bit bewildered. I guess that was it. I was so screwed.

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now I am going to go help some other hunters out so I will be gone for a couple weeks. Make sure the two of you don't draw any attention at school."

I nodded, "Yes sir." Then something came to mind. "Will you be back in time for Sam's birthday?" He frowned and I could see that he hadn't remembered.

"No. Tell him I'm sorry, we'll celebrate it later."

I sighed. It was going to be a long couple of weeks.

* * *

Surprisingly Sam had been really quiet. The current school we were attending had given him lots of reading and he seemed to be enjoying it. Thankfully it made the first week pass rather quickly. I hadn't told him yet that Dad wasn't going to come back before his birthday. Instead, I told him we could do anything he wanted after school that day.

"Can we go to the bookstore?" The bookstore was going to be hard to for me, Sam could spend an eternity looking at books. But I had promised and I had also been able to put aside a bit of cash from the last time I played pool to get him something.

"Is that all you want to do?"

"Yeah." He sighed then looked at me straight in the eye. "Dad's not coming back for my birthday is he?"

I frowned. "No, he said sorry and that we'll celebrate when he comes back."

He bowed his head and I could tell he was making a face at the floor. "Well I guess it can't be helped. I'm happy you can celebrate with me today." He looked up and grinned at me. I realized that he was trying hard to be mature about it. I smirked back at him and ruffled his hair.

"Yup, you're stuck with me. Now let's go before it gets too late."

Thankfully the town bookstore wasn't that large. I idly flipped through a magazine as I watched Sam peruse the shelves. I was almost ready to see if the shopkeeper would notice me inching toward the adult section when Sammy shoved a book into my hands. "Can I get this?"

I looked down at the title, The Complete Grimm's Fairy Tales. "You sure you want this? Isn't it for girls?"

"Dean, the real stories are not at all like the Disney cartoons. They are more like the stuff you tell me after you and Dad go on a hunt."

"Hmm, so it's more like dad's journal," I mumbled. I paid for the book and we walked out into the main street. "What do you want to eat for dinner?"

"Pancakes!" I groaned as Sam spotted an IHOP down the street. Well at least I would be able to get a burger.

After dinner we went back to the motel. Depositing myself on the bed I rolled on to my back flipping through the channels not really paying attention to whatever was on. Sam had crawled up next to me and was thumbing through his book. "Dean?" I looked over at him; he had placed his book on the nightstand between the beds.

"You getting sleepy?" He shook his head. I made room for him as he snuggled up beside me.

"Can I kiss you again?" I panicked. I was hoping he had forgotten that. He was looking at me, his eyes wide and earnest. I couldn't say no. I _needed_ to say no. Instead, I nodded. My breath hitched as Sammy crawled on top of me. He placed his hands on my shoulders and lowered his mouth to mine. His lips were soft and warm. Pulling back he smiled, and I hesitantly smiled back at him.

Sitting up, I let him slide back onto my lap. It was easier to move and less confining than letting him pin me to the bed. Sam wrapped his hands behind my neck and my arms slid around his waist in a tight hug. His tongue slipped out to wet his lips; I leaned forward and gently sucked on it. His eyes widened and he made soft noise in the back of his throat. I ran the tip of my tongue over his lips and they parted. I dipped inside to taste. He opened wider with a pleased gasp, pulling me closer and moulding his body to mine. Our mouths pressed together as we hungrily devoured each other. This was much more intense than our previous kissing session. He drew back panting, "Ah! Dean!" He was tugging at my shirt. I jerked slightly when his warm hands plunged underneath it and began caressing my sides.

"Sammy," I moaned as I ghosted open mouthed kisses over his neck. My hands rubbed up and down his back coming down to settle on the soft swell of his backside.

Suddenly, I stopped. Horrified, I felt Sam's hardness touching my stomach and I could feel myself just as hard beneath him. I was molesting my younger brother! I felt sick. Sam didn't deserve this. His hands were trying to pull my shirt off. I moved to stop him. "Sammy, we can't!" I tried to push him off my lap. He clung to me fiercely.

"No! Dean, its okay. I want to!" It was terrifying. It was almost like he had read my mind. I took a deep breath and pressed my forehead to his chest.

"Sam, do you know what you're asking for? I don't want to hurt you. I'm supposed to look after you and protect you. Not take advantage of you." My voice shook.

He tilted his head down and kissed me gently on the head. "Dean, I know that I want to touch you and I know that you won't hurt me. I may be younger than you but I'm not helpless." He sighed. "And I am sure that you would stop if I told you 'no.'"

I looked up at him. I wasn't so sure I could stop. "Sam, do you even know what to say 'no' to?"

That got me a petulant look. "Dean, I know what second base is. I knew even before I kissed you the first time." He grinned and whispered in my ear, "I know what third base and home plate are too. I'm not really a little kid anymore."

I pulled back sharply. When had that happened? He had suddenly grown up and I had somehow missed it. Sam was effectively nullifying each of my arguments. Considering how he had acted last week, I had to wonder if he had put some planning into it. I had one last hand to play. "We can't do this, we're brothers. It's unnatural." At this point I was fighting tooth and nail against myself.

Sam smiled. "Yes, but normal doesn't really apply to us." I really didn't know what to say to that. He was right, nothing about our lives was normal. Sam pulled himself close again. "I want this. I want you."

I folded. I wanted him as well, I was just being stubborn. My mind wasn't letting me get past the stigma ingrained into me. I let out the breath I was holding, "Okay! Okay, Sammy. I get ya. Just ... just give me some time. I need to go slow here. I need to feel like I'm not violating you in some way."

He nodded. I looked into his eyes and saw how hungry they were. I was going to let him lead the way. Anything he wanted I would give it. He grabbed the hem of my shirt and slowly pulled it over my head. "Take mine off too." I closed my eyes as I drew it off. Tossing it aside I felt him grab my one of my hands and place it on his crotch. "Dean, I want you to touch me." My eyes flew back open as his fingers started fiddling with the button on my jeans.

"Sam! What happened to going slow?!"

He giggled. "I'm just picking up from where we left off." My brain melted at that moment.

* * *

**Due to Fanfiction Admin this portion of the story has been censored for explicit content.**

**Full version available on the other links provided in my profile.**

* * *

I pulled him close, holding him protectively, possessively, until his breathing calmed down. Gently lowering him onto the bed I got up and went into the bathroom. I grabbed a couple of washcloths, damping one of them slightly. Crawling back on the bed I cleaned him off, chuckling as he incoherently fussed at me when I jostled him too much. I pulled his pants the rest of the way off and changed him into his pyjamas. He was down for the count, his eyes drooping slowly closed.

I went back in the bathroom, cleaned myself off and also got ready for bed. Looking into the mirror I felt a twinge of shame. I really shouldn't be grinning like an idiot after giving my little brother a hand job. I ran my hand through my hair; this wasn't what dad had in mind when he told me to "take responsibility to tell him the right things." Staring at my reflection I exhaled sharply, my mind made up. I had promised, not in so many words but I had promised. Sam wanted me and I wanted him and that was all I needed to think about.

My mind was blissfully blank as I crawled into bed next to him. He murmured, turning in his sleep to cuddle with me. I wrapped my arms around him and whispered, "Happy Birthday Sammy."

* * *

tbc

reviews are like potato chips, you never really just want one


	3. A Taste

Spilled Blood Cries to Heaven (censored)

Chapter 3 – A Taste

Author: BlueHarlequin

Disclaimer: Nothing of Supernatural belongs to me. This is not for profit. No copyright infringement intended.

Warnings: underage sex, incest

A/N: unbeta'd. Please be kind. Updates are always posted in my profile. Feel free to PM me with comments, I love hearing from ya'll! Due to some of the site requirements there are some alternate avenues to access my writing posted in my profile as well. **All the uncensored content is on my blog or the other fiction site.**

Dean x Sam

Summary: Dean angsts over taking Sam's innocence, Sam doesn't.

* * *

For months Sammy had been satisfied to touch me and with a little bit of coaxing I would reciprocate. We didn't do it every day, and when dad was around there was nothing. I was amazed at the way Sam just shut off around our father. Everything was normal, brotherly, affectionate ribbing, pouting and teasing. But when we were truly alone, the glances were heated, the touches lingering and every movement Sammy made was designed to entice. It was driving me insane.

It had been going on for a few days now. Every time I looked up Sam was sucking on something. A popsicle, a lollipop, the end of his pen. At first I hadn't noticed it; then we had made a trip the local ice cream parlour.

_Anyone looking at us would have seen a teenager taking his younger brother out for ice cream. I saw the most obscene act performed on a cone of vanilla ice cream ever. By the time I had paid, and we sat down, the ice cream had melted a bit and was running down over Sam's hand. Staring at me, he started licking it up slowly. I bit into my chocolate ice cream. I had to look up again at the loud slurping noises Sammy was making. He was pursing his lips around the top and sliding them back, sucking in a little at a time. He murmured, "mm, Dean, this tastes so good." I stared at him as he ran the tip of his tongue from the base of the cone to the top._

_My pants grew tight and I hissed at him, "Sam! We're in public."_

_Sam just smiled at me innocently. "What? I'm just eating my ice cream."_

And that was where it started. It was if something had lit a fire in my little brother and he was on a mission to torment me sexually at every point.

Sam got up from the table and stood in front of the television. I went to yell at him but stopped as I caught the look in his eyes. Sam stalked me. He moved slowly and deliberately to stand in from of me. My breath caught has he ran his eyes over my body. Sammy's smouldering gaze on me caused me to harden instantly. His hands stripped me of my shirt and travelled down to yank my open my zipper and pull me pants off. I couldn't believe as I watched Sam kneel before me and swipe his tongue over my cloth covered erection. It barely registered as he pushed me onto the bed and crawled between my legs. I gasped out "Sam what are you doing?"

"I want to taste you Dean."

"What?!"

Sam wasted no time stripping my boxers off and for some reason I didn't put up a fight.

* * *

**Due to Fanfiction Admin this portion of the story has been censored for explicit content.**

**Full version available on the other links provided in my profile.**

* * *

Panting, I hauled him up from the floor and practically threw him on the bed. Sam's clothes fluttered to the floor as I almost ripped them off his body. In my haste, I almost caused the bedside lamp to fall to the ground as I tossed his shirt on top of it. Sam giggled at my desperation and the youthful sound almost stopped me in my tracks. However, I was determined to return the pleasure he had given me. From an experience standpoint we were both new at this but as far as practical knowledge was concerned I was an expert. I'd had enough of those same said girls do this to me to know exactly how to proceed. Also I had a little trick to one up him. Something I had learned from stalking the only openly gay student at the current high school we were in. Thank goodness the kid hadn't freaked out when I cornered him for some information.

* * *

**Due to Fanfiction Admin this portion of the story has been censored for explicit content.**

**Full version available on the other links provided in my profile.**

* * *

I moved up on the bed, coming to rest beside him. Sammy cooed softly at me as I hugged him close. The dazed look on his face had me asking, "You okay there?"

He smiled lazily, "Yeah, that was nice."

I chuckled in response. "I'll be right back." I went into the bathroom to get something to clean us up. This was becoming something of a routine and I wondered briefly if I should be more alarmed at the pace this was going. I had just sucked my little brother's cock and I had let him suck mine. However, the small voice in the back of my mind was silent. Sam was bleary eyed and almost asleep when I finally came back from the bathroom with a warm wet towel. I examined him as I cleaned him up and put on his pyjamas. He looked so innocent at the moment; it was hard to believe that moments ago his face had been flushed in the throes of passion. I wanted to feel guilty for that but my mind supplied the devious image of his face as he had eagerly gone down on me.

After getting into my own night clothes, I flopped down next to him and pulled the covers up around us. As I closed my eyes I wondered how long I could keep this up. I was going to turn eighteen in a couple of months and that would only complicate things if anyone ever found out.

* * *

tbc

Reviews are loved!


End file.
